What We Fear
by SleepySandy
Summary: What is madness, but nobility of the soul at odds with circumstance.


**Author's Note:** Bet you're surprised to see me writing another ficlet, aren't you? I'm not entirely sure where this came from, but I like playing with Loki's thoughts. All the angst and emotions! All grammar mistakes and spelling errors are mine. I thank you all to those who have always stuck with me through my writing. I feel as though I may be an eternal writing noob. *shrug* I'm okay with that.

**Disclaimer:** *checking* Nope, still don't own anything.

OOOOO

OOOOO

"_We fear violence less than our own feelings. _

_Personal, private, solitary pain is more terrifying than what anyone else can inflict." _

– Jim Morrison

A sudden silence permeates throughout a battered and beaten city.

War on Midgard was born out of one god's pain and betrayal – burdened with glorious purpose to rule this realm. To rule all beneath him, he would bring a seemingly endless amount of destruction in his path. He would do this; fight this war, bring those on Earth to their knees, proving to all those who opposed his worth that _he _was made to rightfully rule.

From just mere minutes before, chaos reigned supreme. But now, an eerie calm settles over the streets below. Chaos and fear are still felt in palpable amounts all throughout the remnants of what is currently New York City. Steel, concrete and metal liter the streets. Fire and smoke billow from once brilliantly illuminating buildings, buildings which dare to stand the test of time. Even as they lay broken and ripped apart, they still pulse with life. One building in particular still stands at its full height. While this building has been charred and heavily damaged, it still symbolizes a beacon of hope for the future. In this building, a fallen god lies.

OOOOO

OOOOO

"_Enough! I am a god you dull creature, and I will not be bullied by – "_

These are last coherent words he can remember formulating before an abrupt and bone crushing force falls upon his body. Pain radiates from Loki as he lay jarred from his assault – the floor cracked and creviced as he lay motionless. Arms cradled upon his chest, eyes wide open - too shocked and pained to move from his current position a flurry of emotions, thoughts and memories tear through his aching mind. His own thoughts push forward as the weight of his defeat sits heavily on his mind.

He was so close to achieving what it was he craved. The power and subjugation of this pathetic race, and yet somehow he still managed to be bested. The God of Mischief and once king of Asgard defeated by a handful of lost creatures, outcasts in their own right in this lowly realm– and yet, they still fought for their planet.

And for what purpose?

Surely they could see that his rule would provide the necessary balance in their disillusioned lives? Even as he would have them cower and kneel before him in fear, he would provide them peace of mind as their king. That there are far greater forces in the universe that they could not possibly fathom nor fight. For they would not have been alone any longer with their simple minded thoughts, he could have ruled their world, making a statement through the vastness of the universe, through countless realms, that he, Loki, was not to be trifled with.

Then, could his once family and father see, that he was worthy of ruling. He would no longer endear the torment of being casted in Thor's shadow. He would have shown triumphantly that he had always been worthy of being a king – Asgard or anywhere else.

It angered him to know that now it has all been ripped away from him again. That despite how far and how close he had come to having it all, he is still alone once more. His thoughts betray him as he must face that he is still branded an outcast to the cosmos and bars no place to call home.

Perhaps he has more in common with these Avengers than he once thought.

Closing his eyes and focusing on the tendrils of his magic, Loki focuses on his mangled body, slowly knitting itself back together. There are still quiet voices resonating and pulsating as Loki flutters in and out of consciousness.

Odin.

"_A wise king never seeks out war, but he must always be ready for it. I have sacrificed much to achieve peace. So too must a new generation sacrifice to maintain that peace. Responsibility. Duty. Honor. These are not mere virtues to which we must aspire! They are essential to every soldier, to every king!"_

Thor.

"_I will not fight you brother!"_

"_You stop this poisonous dream now and come home!"_

"_We played together. We fought together. Do you not remember any of that?"_

Even as the whispers of memories past fall to the forefront of his mind, Loki can still hear his own voice lurking in the background.

"_I have looked forward to this day as long as you have. You are my brother and my friend. Sometimes I'm envious, but never doubt that I love you." _

"_I never wanted the throne! I only ever wanted to be your equal!"_

"_I was the rightful king of Asgard!"_

"_I have no home." _

"_I remember being in the shadow of your greatness." _

"_What have I to fear?"_

Eyes shooting open, gasping ragged breaths, Loki wills his feelings and overwhelming emotions away to the deepest, darkest recesses of his mind. And yet, there is still a lingering, haunting voice that seeps into the depths of Loki's soul.

"_You think you know pain. If you fail, if the tesseract is kept from us - there will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevasse you can hide where __he __won't find you_."

Reaching with his right hand to gather his bearings and attempt to sit up, Loki pulls himself gently out of the wrecked and worn floor of Stark Tower. Stiffening slightly, Loki can feel a presence amidst the fiery aches shooting through his body.

Sighing in defeat and refusing to give in to the plague of thoughts scratching their way back to the surface, he turns to face the wrath of the Avengers. Facing his brother and the Avengers is more of a comforting knowledge than anything at this moment. And without a shadow of a doubt in his mind, Loki knows; _he_ will come for him. With that dark lingering thought, Loki looks to those who have defeated him and gives a pained guffaw.

"If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now."

OOOOO

OOOOO

* * *

Reviews would be lovely but not required.

Would you do me the honor of clicking that little button and telling me your inner most thoughts about this small snippet in Loki's mind?


End file.
